A Very Slytherin Valentine
by L'Vanna
Summary: Severus has a special suprise for Hermione. ONESHOT Complete


February was never his favourite month, to be honest. The only time of year he really enjoyed was the summer holidays, when the students were gone and the castle was quiet. However, he did not mind participating and planning in the more sensual celebrations that the month inspired. Last year's dinner and sex under the stars in Tuscany was going to be hard to beat.

During his research for an experimental potion, he came across a long forgotten potion. _Draught of the Acute Senses: When ingested, it will cause the subject's sense of touch, taste and smell to become hypersensitive._ A thoroughly Slytherin idea came into his head; one he knew would give much pleasure not only to Hermione but to himself as well.

After a quick trip to the apothecary in Hogsmeade on the pretence of replenishing his stores and a side trip to Honeyduke's for a box of their finest filled chocolates, Severus was ready to implement his plan.

It was not easy to keep what he was doing from Hermione since she used his lab for her brewing also. He had kept her away by telling her he was working on was particularly volatile potion, and he feared for her safety. Sequestered away in his lab, he opened the book, laid out the required ingredients and carefully followed the recipe, brewing the potion. When it was finally done two days later, he applied a drop to each of the chocolates. Now all he had to do was to wait until the weekend and surprise Hermione.

The Valentine's dance dragged on, and the evening could not end quickly enough for Severus. He knew his Hermione was waiting for him, and he was anxious to get to her. After the last dance finally ended and the students were back in their common rooms, he had the rest of his evening free for Hermione. He quickly made his way to his rooms and found her waiting in a little black slip of clothe that dared to call itself a dress. She was seated in his favourite chair, legs curled up under her, a glass of wine in her hand. He eyed the vast expanse of leg that the dress, and the way she sat showed.

"Good evening, Severus. I do hope you're off duty now. I've been patiently waiting for you."

"I am yours, Love, for the remainder of the night."

"Good. So, what have you planned for tonight?"

"If I told you it would not be a surprise, now would it?"

Standing up, she slipped an arm around his waist. Rising up on her toes, she placed a small kiss on the corner of his mouth. "How you are going to top last year's surprise is beyond me."

"If you will excuse me for a moment, I'm going to change into something more appropriate for the occasion."

"Do hurry back, Severus."

He entered his bedroom and returned a few moments later wearing nothing but black silk pyjama bottoms and carrying a box of chocolate.

"I thought you weren't the _chocolates and flowers_ type of wizard, Severus."

"I'm not, but these are not your ordinary chocolates, my pet. These are special chocolates." He handed her the box and watched as she opened it.

"Thank you, Severus, you know I love chocolate, and I do appreciate the gesture, but how is Honeyduke's Finest special?"

"You will find out later, but for now come sit, and let's enjoy the wine while you tell me about your day." He took his chair and brought her down to sit on his lap.

Talking about her day did not last long as her dress found its way to the floor. Moans and sighs followed the sensuous touches and kisses of skin and mouths as each became consumed in the other. Severus carried her to his bed, laying her down in the middle, he summoned the box of chocolate.

"I'll have the chocolates later, Severus. I want you first!"

"You shall _have me_ my dear, but first I want you to taste this." He placed a piece of the potion-enhanced chocolate into her mouth.

Taking a bite, she did not notice anything special about it, though it was delicious.

"Well?"

"Delicious as always. What is this all about, Severus?"

"Just making sure you're well taken care of, Love. You'll need the chocolate to keep up your strength." He placed another chocolate into her mouth, allowing his finger to trace her bottom lip. That was when it hit her.

"Severus, what did…" His lips came down upon hers in a searing kiss The feel of his lips on her mouth and his hand on her neck was more stimulating then it had ever been. Even the taste of his kiss was more arousing, and she realized she could smell him even more then before. It was as if her senses had been intensified. His hand travelled down her shoulder and eased the strap of her bra down her arm. His hand cupped her breast, and when his finger brushed over her hardened nipple, she felt as though she could climax with one more touch.

"Oh Gods, Severus, what did you put in that chocolate?" Hermione asked as she tried to catch her breath.

"Do you like it?"

"You definitely out did last year, Love. How long will this last?"

"Mmmm… You had two chocolates, each with one drop of potion, so I would say about forty five minutes."

"Did you put it on…ohhh yesss… all the chocolates?" she asked as his kissed and licked his way down to her breast.

"Yes, all of them."

As his mouth found her nipple and sent her into a delicious oblivion, her last thought was _It's going to be a long night. _

Author's Notes: A very big thanks to seaislewitch for the fantastic beta job she did. I was thoroughly impressed!

This was written for the live journal community romancingwizard Challenge Eleven 'Amortentia and Chocolate'. The prompts required: a canon wizard, a canon witch, a potion, a sweet, February, a picture prompt. Picture prompt and more great stories can be seen at romancingwizard (dot) livejournal (dot) com


End file.
